Glossary
Glossary 60+ or 70+ - Dungeons in Berneo where the mobs are level 60+ and 70+. The 70+ dungeon has the highest mob in game at levl 77. Characters can be under level 60 to enter at their own risk. 1V1 – A challenge to fight one against one without other characters interfering AES – Armor Enchant Scroll Agro – To aggravate mobs and cause monsters to focus and attack. To take agro from another character. “All your base are belong to us!” (expression aka AYB, AYBBTU): Phrase meaning, “You cannot defeat us/me!” Etymology: From the poor translation of the Japanese video game Zero Wing, 1989. Alt – An alternative character that is not the persons main or most used character. AOE – Area of Effect. Normally a spell or skill that effects an area instead of one target. Bern – Abbreviation for the main town of berneo Boss '''– Tough monster normally at the end of dungeon. There may also be mini bosses scattered threw out area or dungeon. '''BOT – To use the Rosh bot system and have character automatically fight. Buff – To increase stats. “Hi Cleric, please buff me” The Cleric would than cast positive spells to increase HP or physical defense. There are also items and potions to buff. Camp – To remain at a specific spot resting or watching for bosses. “Let’s go camp the Temp boss” Cash – (iCash) – To use real life money to purchase game items Clean – Several definitions. To clean after PK means to kill mobs until negative MV effects are reduced to 0. To clean a room is to kill all mobs. A clean weapon has no enhancements or altercations. Collision Check - When an object or terrain are in the line of site between a character and what they are attacking. A bowmisstress cannon shoot an owlbear standing behind a tree. Crit – Critical. Strong hit causing more than normal damage. CS - Castle Seige. A huge combat event for large guilds to compete and determine the taxes for Rosh. Debuff – To decrease stats. Normally a spell to reduce speed, defense,HP’s,… DC – Disconnect from server Ding – To advance in level. “Hey I just dinged.” DOT – Damage over Time. Normally a spell or skill than continues to cause minor damage after the initial strike. For example a bleed effect may hit for 100 and cause 10 bleeding damager every 2 seconds for 30 seconds. DW- 'Don't Worrry '/esc - By typing /esc there will be a full 1 minute countdown before porting to a safe location. Any action. movement, or attack cancels the process. This is handy when stuck in a tree or wanting to exit a dungeon. EOV – '''Essence of Vrocyan. The most prized form of “currency” in the game. Used to craft very valuable items. '''Farm – To continuously kill the same monsters over and over trying to get a specific drop or loot. GM –Game Master. A person dedicated to assisting players with information not necessary assisiting with quests or PKing other players. A person to ask questions, voice concerns, and report bugs. Guild Master. Guild leader. Grind – Repetitive killing of similar monsters over and over to obtain XP or finish quest. Gz- ( Gratz ) Shortened version on Congratulations HP – Hit Points. How much damage a player may take before they die HK – 'Paladin that has advance to Holy Knight know for very valuable critical damage buffs to party members '''Hack '- To cheat by altering the software to obtain an unfair advantage. “He hacked his weapon to be +14” Also used in retaliation when a player gets beaten fairly. “Player2 killed me she hacks!” 'Kipe '- From U.S slang to steal. Normally this is acceptable for lower level players to follow higher level players through a tough Dungeon. “ Doing 70+ kippers welcome”. This would indicate newer players can follow for free XP. '''KOS – Kill On Site. Normally guilds give orders to KOS a hostile enemy. Make all attempts to kill this character whenever possible. Lvl - Level. When enough XP are earned to automatically advance the character. Loot – treasure, drops, rewards, items to pick up after defeating monster. Luring – To hit a player and turn orange in the hopes of them hitting you back until they turn orange so one can kill them without any negative MV effects of the PK. i.e Player1 hits player Krypton and turns orange. Player1 immediately stops all offense actions. Krypton continues to hit player1 back until player1 turns blue and now player Krypton turns orange. Player1 now immediately kills player Krypton while they are orange. Main – A persons main character. Many people use more than one character. The main is usually the highest level and the one the person spends the most time on. Meatshield '''– Simialr to tank. Character able to take high damage due to high physical defense and HP’s '''MP – '''Magic Points. Spells and skills use up magic points. When the characters pool of MP is depleted they may not cast more spells/skills until the rest or drink “pots” '''Mobs – Group of monsters. i.e. an angry mob. MTO - Mine Takeover. A huge combat event where large guilds fight to control the prospurous mines of Lupinel. MV '''- Moral value. A high MV is obtained by killing evil monsters. MV is lowered by killing other players. The more a character PK’s the lower their MV to a negative status. '''Nab – '''Similar to noob meant as an insult ( Outside U.S. Slang ) '''Noob – Shorten from noobie. Now usually meant as an insult saying a player is very new and doesn’t know much about the game or have developed skills. ( U.S. slang ) Nerf '– To reduce effect or make less dangerous. Compare a regular American football to a nerf football. The nerf football is so soft it is not able to cause injury. i.e The rogue has been nerfed ever since they remove the stun skill. ( Meaning the character is no longer as effective or dangerous ) '''Passing-' The act of turning in a quest. (See also: Report) '''PK – Player Kill. When a player kills another player. Pots – Potions Pt – A request to join the party Pull – To pull a monster from far away so players don’t have to approach an entire mob. “Hey ranger, pull that owlbear”. The archer would then shoot the owlbear drawing agro so the monster approaches by itself Purple – When a characters MV is so low their name turns purple. It is likely to get a drop when killing a purple toon. Purple named toons are hard core PKer’s so one should approach them at their own risk. Pwned – Originally a typo for “owned” and continues to be used for nostalgia reasons. PVE – Player Versus Environment. Focusing on nonplayer interaction. Fighting mobs and doing quests PVP '''- Player versus player. Battle with other players. PK '''QQ – Shortcut slang for Quit Crying. Report- '''The act of turning in a quest (See also Passing): '''SH - Sentry Hall. Popular high level "dungeon" for farming loot. Located in Tempertoon. SOW – Spirit of War potion Spawn Time- '''The time at which a specific mob (generally Boss/Elite mobs) will appear. '''Stats – Statistic i.e. Strength, HP, physical defense,… Tag – Guild tag or name. No tag would mean to not be a member of any guild Tank – Character with very high defense able to take lots of damage and hold “agro” Temp – '''Abbreviation for the town of Temperton '''Toon – Character or player. “Let’s go PK that toon.” WES – Weapon Enchant Scroll W00T – Normally used with the number 0 and not the letter O. An expression of joy or excitement. “W00T I dinged!” WTT – Want to trade. WTS – Want to sell. WTB – Want to buy. XP – '''experience Points. When quests are completed and monsters killed the character earns XP. After a certain amount of XP are earned the character advances up a level. '''Zerg – To kill a tough monster/player with many weaker players. Category:Glossary Category:Dictionary Category:FAQ